


Let My Silence Be Eloquent

by dedougal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, Pole Dancing, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac has a new job and Scott and Allison are the type of friends who go to support him. The only minor issue is that Isaac's new job is at a strip joint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let My Silence Be Eloquent

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the latest iteration of transfixeddream's [Working Hard for the Money](http://transfixeddream.livejournal.com/147309.html) meme for the prompt "I would really, really like to see (or read about) Isaac poledancing.". Lots of amazing prompts that need filling there. It also wouldn't have got here without ledtoleadlover's kind prodding. *kisses*
> 
> So much handwaving. Danny made them all AMAZING fake IDs, right? 
> 
> Title from Rossini's Lady of the Lake because that's what I'm listening to while writing this. Bad things happen when I listen to opera.

"You said you'd support him. You're his Alpha and you said you would." Allison had her hands on her hips, frowning slightly. She was enjoying Isaac's new job a little too much if Scott had to be perfectly honest.

"I said I'd support him," Scott repeated glumly. "I just didn't expect a strip joint."

"It's not a-" Allison looked up at the sign. "He dances. He gets to feel... I don't know. He says he can make a lot of money and he feels good doing it and I'm kinda up for anything that makes Isaac feel good."

"You make Isaac feel good, All. You know you do." Scott gently squeezed her shoulder. Then he straightened his own. "You're right. He's a dancer and it's good and I'm his Alpha. I wish Stiles was here."

"Stiles would be a bit creepy, maybe. Or he'd fall over." Allison scrunched up her nose as she contemplated it. "Anyway, Lydia made him promise to come with her next week. She thinks it will show management that Isaac brings in business so they will treat him properly. She has a schedule, I think."

Scott nodded and followed Allison to the door, holding out his hand for the stamp that said they couldn't drink. He could already feel the heavy beat of the bass and the sound of cat-calling. It looked busy, groups of women, a few of men, the buzz of people going to the bar and talking and watching the stage. Haze from a smoke machine hung in the air and the lights were mostly dim. It didn't... okay, Scott wasn't exactly sure what he'd been expecting. Something between the Playboy mansion and Lydia's bedroom he supposed. The place was plain, dark red material on oversized booths, dark tables and chairs and a stage that was bigger than he'd expected. Scott felt a little lost although he was able to use his daily experience of the school cafeteria to prevent the noise and smell from overwhelming him.

The low thrum of music was getting louder as Allison steered him towards a couple of empty seats by the stage. "Isaac said he'd be on around eleven." 

Scott nodded. "Drink?" Allison settled herself down then grabbed her phone and started texting as Scott wandered to the bar, ordering a couple of cokes. The music kept increasing in volume before a guy in really tight pants and this flimsy see-through shirt stepped onto stage. The crowd whooped and there was a perceptible increase in the heat in the room. Scott shook his head as he forked over too much cash and brought the drinks to the table.

Allison leaned over when he sat down and showed him Isaac's text. _Nervous_

"Should I go find him?" Scott yelled. "Will they let me back?" He wanted Isaac to know he was behind him. The whole finding his way as an Alpha had been a long and tough struggle. He still struggled now, the urge to bare fang and make others submit was hard to subdue. He knew he was more powerful and stronger and he could just bear down and make them take his authority. Then he remembered Derek at his most dickish, Peter at his creepiest, Deucalion at his maddest and he took deep breaths and let all that just wash away. He looked at his pack to help him with that, Stiles and Isaac, Allison, even Ethan and Aiden, though that was harder. He still woke in the night remembering them and Boyd.

Allison tapped at her screen. "He says we're to stay here. He says he's fine." She was skeptical, Scott could tell.

"He's in charge," he responded, then winced a little as some of the women let out particular loud screams. A chair was on the middle of the stage now, just an ordinary fold up one. Allison settled back, her legs primly crossed and they watched a guy stride out, all mock swagger and attitude, and begin to dance.

Scott had to admit that the guy was good. He wondered if he could ever pull off some of the hip pops. He was fairly sure the back flips were well within his ability, even if he never quite had Derek's aptitude for dramatic gymnastic entrances. He knew what stairs were for as well. The guy was wearing some kind of black straps and tight pants and he pulled the outfit off bit by bit as he reacted to the hysteria of the audience, mugging until they cheered louder, waved more dollars in his direction. 

He ended the routine by doing press ups in a thong, flexing his ass. Scott wondered if his ass looked like that. He'd never put on a thong. Maybe it was to do with that kind of underwear. "Would I look good in a thong?" he asked Allison.

She was a little glazed when she looked over to him. "You're good," she said. Then she let out a peal of laughter. "Okay, I can't believe we're doing this."

"It is kinda ridiculous." Scott grinned. "And if the crowd went that crazy for this guy-" The guy took a bow and the crowd screamed and applauded as he dodged off stage. "They're going to go nuts for Isaac."

Allison threw him an unreadable look, a tiny furrow between her eyebrows. Then she grinned. "I'm looking forward to it."

 

They sat through a few more dancers, sometimes being impressed at their moves, sometimes laughing at the cheesiness of the theme - the whole cop routine had a whole 'imagine Stiles' dad' vibe - and Scott found himself relaxing more and more. It had taken time for him to be comfortable with Allison again, to not remember how much she'd meant to him. But he found he liked the stronger Allison, the confidence and determination outweighing the violence that ran under her skin just like it ran under his.

Finally it was time for Isaac. The room was well-liquored, a bacholerette party leading the way with epic luridly colored cocktails. Scott could feel the heat building again, a wave of warmth accompanied by an unmistakable undercurrent of arousal. Lust. Want. Scott didn't know how he felt about Isaac being subject to that.

The bass line kicked in as the MC finished his introduction. It was low and a little sinister as Isaac strode out to the pole in the middle of the stage. The others had danced around it, leaned - posed - against it. Isaac didn't nothing of that sort. He jumped at it, curling himself around the shiny metal. He was barefooted and bare-chested. In fact, the black pants and the scarf hanging around his neck just made him look more naked, almost, hiding nothing. His shoulders were straight, not slumped as he pulled away from the pole and stretched up in some kind of elegant wave. He fell into the beat of the song again, a ripple of motion, smooth and graceful. His fingers plucked the scarf from his neck and he wrapped it around the pole, leaning back and arching his back.

Scott was aware he was on the edge of his seat, fingers threatening to develop claws dug into his thighs. Allison was shifting beside him, intent as well. He glanced at her parted mouth before snapping his shut and concentrating on Isaac alone. The scarf lay on a pile now as he took to the pole again, writhing against it, spinning and dipping and thrusting his hips in a way that should have been crude but seemed to be something more sophisticated. Even refined. It was gymnastic as Isaac swung himself up, hanging upside down with his legs spread wide. Scott caught sight of a small smile playing around Isaac's mouth, something mischievous, as if Isaac knew exactly what effect he was having on them all. 

Or, more precisely, on Scott.

He looked directly at Scott as he tossed his head back, his curls falling down as he used his legs to hold him against the pole. Even in the half-light, Scott could make out how dark and blown out he looked. Nothing artificial would make Isaac look like that, no drugs or alcohol. Only power and ardent need. Scott swallowed, his throat dry, and Isaac's grin dipped into something out and out dirty. The next thing Scott knew, Isaac was kneeling in front of them on the stage and pulling off the thin black pants he'd been wearing, leaving him only in a skimpy pair of underwear.

The crowd screamed but all Scott could hear was the thud of three heartbeats: his own, Allison's and Isaac's. 

Isaac flowed to his feet, hips undulating again. He was lean and strong, his abs glistening with sweat now. The room was hot and he was the source of most of the heat. His chest wasn't heaving, in fact, he looked like it cost him no strain to throw his arms up and pull himself around the pole, his biceps flexing. When he wrapped his legs around it, spinning and twirling, his thighs became corded and sleek, the skin smooth and silky looking. Scott's palms itched; he wanted to touch, to feel. To know the heat of them.

Beside him, Allison re-crossed her legs, leaning forward again. Scott reached out blindly and caught her hand, wanting to show her that he understood, that he got it. When Isaac reared up, the red slick material not hiding a single line of his body, hips thrust out, his arms above his head holding tight to the pole, Scott had to reach down and adjust himself. There was something about the fact that Isaac had chosen to wear red underwear...

Maybe it was just because it made his pale skin gleam. That could be it. It could be because that was kind of the stereotypical stripper color (black, red or sequins). But Scott had a flash of Stiles joking about being Little Red Riding Hood waiting for the big, oh-so-big, bad wolf to come along and gobble him all up. And by gobble he meant- Scott had cut him off at that point. 

Isaac's eyes met his and flashed, just a little. Scott let his Alpha power slip out and knew his own eyes were changing. His eyesight changed a little like this, more if he focused. But even when he was just subtly flashing his red eyes, he could see more, a pulse of heat around people, an aura or a glow. Isaac's had been jagged, shocked, black the first time Scott had seen it. Now he was red and solid and smooth. Isaac wanted this, he liked it. And he wanted Scott to see it.

Isaac slid the underwear down and off. It was hard to make it elegant but he managed, body moving sinuously. Allison's hand tightened in Scott's as Isaac tossed the shorts towards them, leaving him in a tight thong. It was red as well and hid even less, soft golden curls peeking over the waistband. Isaac did a few more turns around the pole, sliding up and down, wrapping his legs around it. He finished the song by falling to his knees again. This time his knees were splayed wide and Scott wanted to make a space inside the gap from himself. Isaac had started by looking up at the roof, his neck a long elegant line, his throat ready for biting. But his eyes slid over to them, first meeting Scott and then Allison's lingering glances.

The applause was thunderous, bringing Scott back to where he was, what he was supposed to be doing. Allison gulped her coke as Isaac gathered the bills that had been thrown onto the stage during his act, nimbly evading the grasping hands reaching out for him. He took a final bow, waved and slid backstage.

Scott closed his eyes and tried to calm himself.

 

Allison’s phone lit up as the MC took the stage again, continuing to tease the audience. Scott was barely paying attention, his eyes fixed on the dark patch of sticky carpet by the side of the stage. "Isaac wants us to go back."

That was probably for the best. Scott stumbled to his feet, following Allison as she found a door by the bar. She had to shout in the ear of the guy who was obviously guarding it but he grinned, his teeth brilliant in the flashing lights that indicated the next act was about to come out, and opened the door wide enough for Scott and Allison to slip through.

The backstage wasn't exactly glamorous. Isaac stuck his head out from behind a chipboard door and Scott navigated his way along the cream corridor, ignoring the racks of costumes, the ratty posters and the ever present smell of something acrid and stinging.

"What is that?" The scent got stronger near Isaac but faded as he drew them into the tiny room he was in.

"Something the other guys do to make themselves feel better about stripping I think." He shrugged. "Or maybe the fear of going on stage."

"You've got nothing to be scared of," Allison said, laying a soft kiss on Isaac's lips and tangling her fingers in his hand. "You were great."

Scott hovered by the door for a moment, wondering how to say what he was thinking. He wasn't even sure he knew what he was thinking. Then he shrugged and came closer, pulling Isaac into a hug. "You were awesome."

Isaac relaxed against him, his free hand wrapping around Scott's waist and holding on. It felt warm. Like Scott was warm all over, wrapped in some kind of blanket or on a beach or something. He pressed closer to Isaac and felt the shift of Isaac's muscles under his hands as the hug became closer and tighter and moved even further from bro territory than it already had. Isaac was basically naked after all and Scott was pressed against him, hot and wanted and, fuck, he was hard.

Scott felt Allison press against them, her mouth tangling with Isaac's again as Scott ran his nose along Isaac's neck, trying to work out what was happening. 

"Is this a spell? Magic?" Scott tried to pull back and found he really didn't want to. Issac tightened his hold.

Allison leaned away, her mouth parting from Isaac's with a slick noise. "It could be... something else."

Isaac's mouth was red and wet and ready when he looked at Scott. His eyes were dark and needy as he looked between Allison and Scott, slightly glazed even.

"I read about stuff. Werewolves. Knowledge is power and all." Allison leaned in against Issac's side. "They were talking about pack bonding."

Scott could feel the words punch through him. Derek had made a thing about pack and being together and family. This was definitely not familial but there was certainly something that felt right about the idea of a bond.

"A way to link members together. It was a sidenote, like whoever had written it didn't really know. But it was a thing." Allison hesitated and then pressed her hand to Scott's neck. "Even if it isn't, this is something that I could like."

Scott leaned his forehead against Isaac's cheek and just breathed, trying to stop the urge to touch and take and kiss and mouth and just think for a moment. "Here?"

"I don't know that I can stop," Isaac said, his hand brushing down the back of Scott's shirt. "Jules called in sick tonight. No one is coming in."

There was a battered sofa in the room, scuffed up blue material seeping stuffing at the seams. Half of it was covered in clothes. But Scott nodded towards it and Isaac nodded. "Allison," Scott asked, trying to take charge. He felt her press against him.

"It feels weird," Allison laughed, breathless. "I want to call you Alpha. It's messing with me. I want to do what you say."

Isaac shuddered against him. "You're the Alpha, now?" He was grinning impudently, eyes dancing a little. Scott pressed against them both, giggling a little.

"This is sort of stupid," he agreed, for all that the wave of heat was still teasing at him. "Why don't you guys have a seat."

Allison pushed Isaac's clothes off the side of the sofa, dumping them on the floor. When she was settled, Scott tried to imitate one of Isaac's elegant dance moves and fell to his knees. He was only partially successful and had to shuffle forward a little to rest his hands on Allison and Isaac's legs.

"Rules. Anyone feels weird, we stop. Anyone feels weird after, we don't talk about this." Scott smiled at the serious nods Allison and Isaac gave him. "And, last one, tell me if I do this all wrong, okay?"

"Do what wrong?" Isaac asked as Scott leaned forward to nose at the tiny scrap of material covering Isaac's dick. Isaac let out a gasp as Scott tentatively let his tongue dip out and kiss the tip. He'd eaten Allison and his other girlfriends out and he'd jerked Stiles off that one time and this wasn't really going to faze him, or so he hoped. He was just going to suck his friend, his beta's dick. After he'd seen him strip.

Scott really perhaps needed to reassess the boundaries in his life.

Allison let her hand rest on the back of his neck as Scott drew Isaac's underwear down, rubbing at the red lines that rapidly faded as he rolled the tight straps down Isaac's legs. When he chanced a glance up, both of them were watching him, their lips parted and wet and glistening. He felt his mouth twist in a grin without him even really forcing it. Yeah, this was right.

Isaac let out a soft groan as Scott closed his mouth around the tip, running his tongue over the head to taste Isaac, coat his tongue. Isaac got louder as he slid down a little, wrapping his hand around the base and squeezing, holding it steady and aiming to drive Isaac wild at the same time. Isaac's groan was cut off by the sound of Allison kissing him. She still had one hand on Scott's head and the loop of feeling, of heat and want, came back. It made Scott adventurous, opening his mouth even wider and swallowing until he could feel himself choke a little.

Isaac seemed to enjoy it. His hips shifted on the sofa, trying not to thrust up until Allison whisper, "He can take it."

Scott leaned back. "Yeah. If you want."

Isaac tilted his head to the side, probably weighing up if they were serious, while Scott jerked him slowly, smearing his spit all over, making Isaac smell just a little bit more like him.

"I want it," Scott told him, reassuring. His own dick also liked the suggestion, going by the way it was becoming uncomfortable in his pants. "Just - let me -" Scott let go of Isaac to unzip his own pants and get his own dick out. Allison let out an approving noise as Scott stroked himself, visible to them both, before leaning over and taking Isaac into his mouth again. Isaac was tentative at first, shallowly rolling his hips before he got more into it, fucking up in Scott's mouth. It felt-

Okay, Scott shouldn't be making this all about himself but he had to admit it felt good. It felt like he was giving Isaac something he needed, something good. Isaac kissed Allison again as his hips stuttered and his cock thickened. Scott started stroking him again, maintaining a tight, even rhythm that had Isaac throwing back his head and coming. Scott got some of it in his mouth but most of it went over his face, his cheek, even his throat. He felt like a mess when he leaned back but Allison and Isaac looked at him in awe.

“Fuck,” Isaac let out, his fingertips tracing Scott’s lips. Scott couldn’t help but grin up at him. It felt good, to give Isaac this. “What you do to me…”

“You weren’t the one watching you dance,” Scott said, wiping the worst of the mess off his face with the back of his hand. “That was hot, man.”

“Thanks.” Isaac sounded hesitant and little shy, totally at odds with the way he was lying back in Allison’s arms, naked, flushed and with a red, kiss-swollen mouth. Privately Scott thought he’d never looked better. Allison hugged her arms around his waist and squeezed for a moment, smiling in approval at Scott. The echoes of the bond they’d had still resonated in Scott’s bones, making him feel wired, like all the good bits of the full moon were just there and pushing him on.

Scott tipped up and kissed Isaac, messy and wet. He could feel Allison’s hands in his hair and the press of Isaac’s naked skin against his own neglected cock. Want fizzed up and he broke the kiss with a ragged pant. “So. I’m going to suggest we take this elsewhere because I want to fuck you and Allison needs taken care of and that would go a whole lot better in a bed.”

Isaac let out a soft groan before looking up at Allison who nodded, perhaps giving permission. Allison ended up answering for him as well. “We could go back to my apartment? My dad should be gone.” 

Scott winced as he tucked himself back into his pants. Allison re-assembled her clothing too and then they both helped Isaac to get dressed, kissing his skin before they covered it with clothes. Isaac was dazed, leaning against them as they finished. Scott smiled into Isaac’s shoulder as he wrapped the scarf around his neck.

“You know I’m never going to able to look at you in one of these scarves without getting at least half hard, right?” Isaac snorted as Scott smoothed it down his front, stroking more than he probably needed to. 

Allison grinned wickedly. “I like this plan.”


End file.
